thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 54
Digitization #Ground (and top?) cloners (UC's!) #Dead engie, ground level -- Julia -- Alain's DCube ##Is this engie Alain? ##Urged to go to Aquinas router, excuse of fiber interference relay variance. #Another dead engie, level 1. Nearby footlocker contains little of interest. ##Nearby DCube -- Mac -- Purvis (this engie?) doors w/unknown codes. "Check the secondary cooling interchange...the numbers it's been reporting back don't look right. Of course, I'm just guessing at what right is." Helios interference? Cooling for Aquinas? Helios? Page? AM rx? #"You can't shoot your way out of this one. My UC's can assemble new creatures in seconds." ##Thought he needed parts? ##Start on new virus? Time issue though ##UC's are nanoscale (see book) -- whole creatures? Why no grays? ###How? On a spatial scale so large for these UC's? ###Can they do people given correct data? ###Mass, instant cloning? Or copying? ###Further discussion needed #Can I follow Tong after killing Page? Likely -- "wasting time" at 2 fus rx. Confirmed no after testing. #Does everyone but Tong agree Page should die? Nope, everyone does. #Does Helios req human interface for some systems? #Unrelated: chg music to MJ12 prison theme; awesome Analysis #Page's sanctum has many different UC outputs (see #5 here); these may be from the same central machine or could be different UC's themselves. I advocate for the unified machine idea; Page only needed one part. #The engineer on the ground level was holding a Datacube from Alain and Julia's conversation. Probably intended to get into the routing substation. ##This engineer is not Alain. ##Unrelated: further research shows that the terminal found was Julia's (see #1 under "bottom of the well"), and the four e-mails were taken from "archives maintained by Helios. There were files and messages in there going back almost a hundred years." ##A fiber interference relay would control the light flowing down fiber optic cables. Variance could refer to delay times with the mechanics of the thing. All speculation of course. #Just an engineer. Killed by greasels or karkians. ##Cooling is probably for AMrx, but Helios no doubt would need coolant for the sick amount of power required for it, regardless of how advanced the technology it runs on is. #Hollow threats; the Dragon's Tooth is just too overpowered and healing augmentations with fast run, environmental resistance, and a power recirculator are the perfect skillset short of infinite ammunition. ##Who installed the parts for the UC? There are so few people down here and they would have been focused on Page's upload... ##Could Page have already started on a new virus instead? He claimed it was as simple as finding [39|"a very large number and multiply[ing."]] ##How can these UC's assemble entire creatures so quickly? ###The scale is so large for a nanofoundry...how can it assemble entire organisms instantly? How do they survive assembly? It's one thing to build cells but living creatures, even ones the size of rodents would be incredible comapred to what's been seen thus far in the Deus Ex universe. If Everett wasn't going to install 20th century capitalism into the world's economy and governments again, I'd save the facility on the grounds that this technology is just so incredible. ###Probably could, but again, would they survive the process? How does the heart begin beating? There must be some catalyst to start the life of an organism, to get it breathing and its heart moving. Starting autonomous processes is orders of magnitude more complex than even producing one of these creatures is. ###Is this machine given a sample of tissue or was an entire organism copied out, atom for atom, from a control? ###While definitely a gameplay move and not meant to be scrutinized too heavily, this is an insane device. #I thought it may be possible to follow through with Tong's ideas upon Page's death, but hitting the button that kills him triggers the map to change. #Page should die regardless, according to the major human endgame advocates (Tong, Everett). Helios doesn't say what should become of him. #I'd imagine some systems are off the grid, such as keypads and the odd closed network and such, but Helios should be able to access the entire world's grid regardless. #Switching the music that plays down here with the theme from UNATCO's Sector 4 (Majestic 12 labs) could be interesting. Roughly the same mood. Well, here we go! Time for the endgame! Take your pick, but continuing in page order is advised. Singularity Illumination Reconstruction Category:Project Pages